wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Price of a Memory
Note: This story took place long before the events of The Dragonet Prophecy. ''Your character is a dragon named Dreamseeker. Prologue It was always dark. You ''hated the dark. Yes, you were a NightWing, and yes, you'd been living on the dark, smoky island your whole life, but when you were born, you were different. You can't see in the dark. It had been torture, always thinking of the light, always hoping that today the sun would break through the clouds, always feeling like you was trapped, trapped in this one moment, always alone, always in the dark. You were over a hundred now, and thought that you would never see the sun, aside from that one shining hour every day in the rainforest. Until the day that you were kidnapped. Chapter 1 The day starts like any other: You eat breakfast, pick up a basket, walk to the tunnel, and start to walk through into the RainWing village. You're a scientist, and your job is to track the RainWings, find out which ones get closest to the tunnel, stuff like that. You know that you're too old for this job, but it's the only way that you can see the sunlight. You might not have this job for much longer, you know; the other NightWings have been whispering behind your back that you're too old for this job, and that Mastermind should just fire you already. He never has, though, and you know why. Whenever you go to the rainforest, he always makes you bring him a basket full of fruit. He lives for it, and keeps saying that they're "the only bit of happiness in his life, because life sucks." You reach the other side of the tunnel, look around for some, and then see them high up in a tree. You fly up... And a net closes around you, you feel something poke your neck, and your consciousness floats away. Chapter 2 A few hours later, you wake up in a room. This is a dark room. This is an extremely dark room. You know it's silly to be scared of the dark(you are over a hundred!)but you just can't help it. All you can see is a blanket of darkness. You can't see anything. And most importantly, you don't know what's out there. '' "Hello?,"you whisper. Somewhere to your right, a dragon snarls. "I told you it wouldn't be enough, Tornado," he says, in an extremely rough voice. You shudder. "Well, it would have woken up ''eventually," a softer voice says from the shadows. "I-fine," he growls. "It doesn't matter anyway." He turns to you. "NightWing, tell us where Starsnatcher is. If we don't hear a location within one hour, then it's curtains for you." "I-uh-" you stammer. Starsnatcher was your assistant-or used to be, anyway. One day, she told you that she was going to the Lost Continent, good luck, don't follow her. You had been much younger then, figured that she would try to find it, fail, and then return. You never saw her again. You can't tell these dragons where she went. But you have to tell them something. "I can't remember," you say. They have to believe this- you're old. And old dragons can be forgetful. "I don't believe you." You still can't see this dragon, but you can tell that he's moving around, getting something out of a pouch. You hear a clinking sound. Coins, maybe? "Maybe this will help you remember?" He pours out a stack of coins. You can tell there are lots of them; more than you've ever had. You can't turn them away. But you also can't tell them where Starsnatcher is. "It isn't enough." The words come out of your mouth before you can stop them. "Then we'll just make it enough, shall we?" You see the glint of an evil grin, but that's not the only glint you see... This dragon has just taken out a knife. You open your mouth, and then quickly close it again. You have fire... but this is a SkyWing. They have fire too. Even if you could see in the dark, you can't do anything against a knife. If you bolt and look for a door, you won't make it. You're old, and these SkyWings are much faster than you. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions